In the case of side handles of the kind specified initially, these are usually held by a spring which extends substantially at right angles to the utensil wall. The disadvantage of known side handles consists in that they begin to loosen in the course of use, so that they are no longer secured in a play-free manner to the utensil. The reason for this is that in the case of the known handles the spring not only has to secure the side handle to the utensil but also has to accept lateral guiding forces.
The invention has as its primary object so to construct a side handle of the kind specified initially as to ensure freedom from play over a long period of time in the securing of the side handle to the utensil.